


Cute, in a Crazy Sort of Way

by Boysn



Series: Trip's Good Ending [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bloodplay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desire decides to find something out about Trip. Which leads to Virus also finding something out about Trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute, in a Crazy Sort of Way

Even though he still couldn't leave the room he was no longer confined to the bed. Aoba used this new freedom to develop a horrible pacing habit. His left foot was exceptionally bad looking as it was his pivot foot. Virus and Trip didn't seem to mind blood on the floor or the nature of Aoba's habits. They never brought it up.

Step, step, step, turn, step, step, step, turn.

Aoba never paid attention to the pain in his feet. No, this new habit of his did something to his mind. His mind could work with his body moving. Walking was like turning a crank and setting his mental being into motion... and it made him stronger. And he was all Aoba had left.

"I'm telling you, Trip is in love." Desire mused.

Aoba sighed as he pivoted, "I know that. They both tell me how much they love me." He replied hoping Desire had more to contribute to the conversation. He didn't want to get bored again.

"Not just with you." Desire chortled.

Aoba's brow creased. "Huh, then with you too? But you haven't come out yet when they're here." Aoba said bitterly. Though it wasn't Desire's fault that he hadn't made an appearance yet. He had just gotten strong enough to become known to Aoba again. In fact, Aoba thought Desire had disappeared for the longest time. It wasn't until he started walking that he heard that word again. Destroy.

"No, with Virus." Desire replied.

"Ha! What makes you think that?" Aoba asked taking a particularly rough about face. He felt a wetness at the bottom of his foot.

"Isn't it obvious? He's told you his story. It was the sweetest, most twisted, unrequited love story I've ever heard."

"Then you and I heard different things." Aoba said retracing over the bloody trail with a sickening, sticky sound.

"I'll prove it." Desire said cockily. Aoba could practically hear the other him smiling.

"How?"

"I'll take over next time." Desire proposed.

Aoba stopped his monotonous movement. "You'll hear no objection from me." He said. He didn't know whether Desire was strong enough or not, but he did know he could use a break from the torture. He knew Desire could handle Virus and Trip in a way that he never could. Desire, after all, wasn't that different from the sadist duo.

Aoba heard a rumbling chuckle as he began to pace again.

"A-o-ba." A familiar voice called from behind. Aoba quickly turned causing him to slip in his blood and fall down, ass first. He sucked in a deep breath, but it wasn't from the impact. Desire had taken over. Aoba was now watching but not feeling. It was wonderful. He could've cared less whether Desire could prove his Trip hypothesis. He couldn't feel anything and that was all that mattered.

"Aoba, you should be more careful. Wouldn't want you to sprain your ankle." Trip said plucking up Aoba's lithe, nude form and tossing him on the bed like he was nothing more than a tiny allmate. Trip then took the time to grab some towels and bleach to clean the floor, never saying a word about the mess. Desire took the opportunity to sit up and smile while Trip was distracted. It was cute seeing him cleaning on all fours . Desire then took a look around the room. It was the first time in a while he had seen anything that wasn't filtered through Reason first. When Trip was done Desire quickly fashioned his face into a worried expression. He had to look like Reason, at least, for the time being.

"Your turn, Aoba. Let's get you clean before Virus gets back. He'll be especially tired today." Trip said walking over to Aoba and picking him up bridal style. Desire made show to slightly cuddle into Trip. His ability to use Scrap was gone but the power of suggestion could be used by anyone. And the first step to suggestion is that the receiving party must feel comfortable with the suggester.

Desire didn't want to raise suspicion so he kept it simple. Trip was wearing cologne so Desire pressed his nose into Trip's neck. Then he grasped lightly at the front of his shirt. Since his feet had been damaged Aoba wasn't allowed to walk outside of the room even when escorted. He was carried all the way to the preprepared bath and placed in the tepid water.

Trip grabbed a pouf and lathered it up. The soap smelled floral but Desire couldn't pinpoint what flower it resembled. Aoba's body was scrubbed gently at first and then harder. It was like the act of washing Aoba excited Trip the longer he did it. This wasn't bad at all, on the contrary, it felt quite nice. Desire didn't know why Reason didn't like this part. Though he figured it had something to do with pride.

After rubbing down Aoba's body, including his privates, Trip finally reached his feet. And Desire could see a familiar look in Trip's light blue eyes. He knew the feeling well because it was what he was born for, desire. Trip grabbed Aoba's left foot with both hands and dug his thumbs into the wounds there.

"Ah!" Desire yelped at the sudden sharp pain. It felt good. His face heated up and he knew he was blushing with pleasure. He made sure to wear a bewildered expression. He couldn't stop himself from getting hard, so he had to play confused by his own body's reactions.

Trip dug his thumbs into the cuts even deeper and Desire jutted his hips up. His now fully erect dick bobbing up from the water.

"Aoba, why?" Trip asked with the bleeding foot still in his grasp and a confused gaze trained on the hardness in front of him.

Desire gasped, "It's your fault! Making me into a masochist! You've made me into a pervert!" Desire wondered if Reason was liking the show or even if he was paying attention at all.

A smile creeped up onto Trip's lips but not his eyes. Desire knew it, the man might've loved Aoba but he wasn't fully satisfied by him. There was something missing. Trip squeezed the foot even harder.

"Oh!" Desire moaned then thrusted his hips. He moved his hands over his erection and locked eyes with his assailant. "Please." He begged for permission in his best Reason voice.

Trip dunked the marred foot, staining the water red. "Not yet. Let's wait for Virus. He'll be happy to see you like this." He said in a slightly heated tone. He then properly washed the extremities. The soap made it burn.

Desire pouted. Well, it wasn't fair at all. How could Trip tease him like that? "You know you can make me come more than once." Desire continued to plea. It had been a long time since he had been that horny.

Trip placed the bleeding feet back in the water before saying, "I'll do it for you."

'Hallelujah!' Desire thought.

Trip, on his knees, moved back up to Aoba's waist and grabbed his cock. The tight grip was big enough to cover most of Aoba's shaft and precum dripped into the blood stained water. Trip then put his other hand on top of Aoba's head and pushed down. Desire had just enough time to take a deep breath before his head was submerged. He then felt Trip vigorously begin to pump his aching cock. Desire thrashed about in excitement, no doubt spilling water everywhere. It was real pleasure and Desire's hips jumped into the slippery grip. He could clearly hear Trip's fist hit the water on every down stroke.

Desire's hands reached out and blindly found Trip's shirt collar. He was losing air and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd last. Desire opened his eyes to have his vision fill with red tinged liquid. Oh God, he was being jacked off and drowned in water mixed with his own blood! Desire couldn't hold back as his pleasure climaxed. His lungs burned as his cock emptied it's seed. Gnashing his teeth to keep from inhaling he wondered if he would ever get the opportunity to die that sweetly again. At the thought Trip's hand grasped the roots of Aoba's hair and yanked up. The pain that brought added to the pleasurable afterglow. Desire finally inhaled and let out a string of coughs. If he had been held under just a little longer...

"A-o-ba." Trip said placing his mouth over Aoba's coughing one. Desire's lungs were still convulsing, but he tried his best to reciprocate the kiss. Trip didn't seem to mind being coughed at and even stuck his tongue in between the spasms. Soon the coughing calmed down and Trip pulled back from their kiss. "Aoba, you made the water all dirty. Look." Trip said rather breathless, swirling his finger in the floating semen and bringing up a glob. To Desire's surprise Trip sucked the mess into his own mouth before thrusting his tongue back into Aoba.

'Oh God, this man is sick. He's perfect.' Desire thought tasting the bitterness of his own semen with a side of copper from his blood. Maybe he'd let Reason stay right where he wanted to be, repressed. 'I could fall in love with this man.' Desire thought sucking Trip's tongue into his mouth to get the last lingering taste of his bloodycum cocktail.

"You're being very sexy." Trip whispered at the end of their kiss. He placed a hand on the side of Aoba's face and pushed their foreheads together. They sat like that for a few seconds.

"As sexy as Virus?" Desire whispered. Trip quickly pulled back, his eyes wide. "What? It's obvious." Desire added hoping to coax out a confession. He didn't care that Trip was in love with Virus as long as he could love him too. Love him the way they just did.

Trip stared at Aoba like his deepest, darkest secret had just been revealed. Oh wait...It had.

"He-" Trip started, but the door to the bathroom was nudged open.

Virus walked in wearing his dapper suit and a weary expression. He took in the scene in front of him. "Trip, I don't think you're washing Aoba-san properly." He said in his usual nonchalant voice.

Trip looked back down at the soiled water and reached for the drain plug. Desire caught the slightest blush on Trip's cheeks as the water spiraled down.

"He just needs to be rinsed good." Trip said turning the overhead sprayer on and mindlessly washing the last of the grime down the drain.

"You can have him how you want him. We'll reschedule our joint session. I'm too tired today." Virus sighed leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was older than Trip and it showed. Desire could see crows feet at the edge of his eyes and lines running next to his mouth. The man had to be in his mid thirties.

Trip simply nodded in response and turned off the overhead sprayer. Virus made a quiet exit as Trip gave Aoba a quick pat down before picking him up. Desire put his arms around Trip, he felt like he could let more walls down and show his real self. He wanted Trip to know him, not just Reason.

'I'm definitely falling in love.' Desire thought as he rested his head against Trip's broad shoulder. When they reached Trip's room a guttural sound drifted from the far corner.

"Calm down, Welter, I don't need you tonight." Trip said laying Aoba down on the dark spread of his bedding.

"Are you feeling tired too?" Desire asked. Welter was usually involved in sexual activities from what he had observed, but it was possible he missed a few times. He was weak and buried until recently.

"No." Trip kept his answer short as he climbed up onto the bed and over Aoba. He hovered over him.

"You can call me Virus if you want." Desire said warranting another wide eyed expression from Trip. Did he have any idea how adorable that made him?

"I wouldn't do that to you." Trip said, his eyes cutting to the side to avoid contact with Aoba's.

Desire liked that response. Trip may have been sickly morbid but he was honest. He hadn't once denied his love for Virus.

"What do you want to do to him?" Desire asked lifting his legs to wrap around Trip's body. He dropped his Reason act all together. He felt comfortable around Trip, like they had established an understanding in the bathtub. Yesterday Aoba's body was just a play thing but now it was a confidant. Desire did in a short time what Reason could never do.

Trip rested his clothed body fully on top of Aoba and ground down with his hips. His belt crushed into Aoba's member.

"Ah!" Desire howled and pushed back up into the metal, his cock swelling again.

"I want him." Trip said while slowly rolling his hips, raking his buckle up and down Aoba's cock.

"Mmm Ah!" Desire called wrapping his arms around Trip's thick body. "Then why don't you get him?!" Desire breathed out at the pain/pleasure combo.

Trip rolled his hips faster and Desire wondered if the buckle had cut into him. It was wet down there but it could've easily been precum.

"I don't want to damage what we have." Trip breathlessly responded. Desire could feel Trip's hard on through his pants. Desire smiled, Trip was really feeling it while hurting Aoba.

"He may-Ah- fight it at first. But you're amazing! He'll love you too!" Desire explained feeling a tingle build at the base of his spine. He just told Trip he was amazing. He was. He was perfect!

Trip pulled up and looked down at Aoba. Desire tightened his legs around Trip's waist, he didn't want to stop, but he was also curious to see what Trip would do next.

"He will love me?" Trip asked with a hint of anxiousness.

Desire smiled and ran a hand over Trip's cheek. He wanted to see him happy. "Of course!" Desire answered.

Trip then pulled completely away from Aoba and tore out of the room. Desire let out a small laugh and reached down to his abandoned cock. When he lifted his hand he saw a beautiful red glisten back at him. His cock was bleeding just like the bottom of his feet.

"What are you doing!? I said I was tired! I don't want to do a joint session today!" Desire heard Virus yell before he saw them both appear in the doorway. Virus had been thrown over Trip's shoulder and the sight made Desire's dick stiffen even more. Trip could've had Virus in the other room, away from Aoba, but he opted to share. How thoughtful.

Desire shifted to make room on the bed as Virus was tossed down.

"Trip! What is your problem!?" Virus spat while trying to squirm away. Desire used what little strength he had to pin down Virus' shoulders.

"Virus, haven't you figured it out yet?" Desire asked looking down into Virus' cold blue eyes. "You're the problem and the solution! How exciting!"

Virus' face paled. "A...Aoba-san?" He said in a somewhat disbelieving tone.

"Yes! I am Aoba. I'm exactly the Aoba you've made me into!" He responded with a chuckle. Virus' eyes went wide and they were just as cute as Trip's. Desire wondered if Virus could detect that he was different from the other Aoba. But did it matter? He was still Aoba, he had just as much right to be called Aoba as Reason did. He was Aoba.

Virus stared back at him in confusion while Trip stripped his body. The glasses stayed on, though...Such a megane.

"Virus...for so long," Trip said pulling his own clothes off, "for so long I've wanted you."

Virus snapped to attention and reached up to push Aoba off, but Aoba pressed back down with everything he had. This was going to happen. If it made Trip happy then this is what made Aoba happy. Virus would come to love Trip too, Aoba was certain.

"No! Trip! What have you been discussing with Aoba!? It's all a lie! Is he using Scrap?" Virus yelled as Trip moved his now naked body over Virus'. Aoba released his hold to give Trip room.

"How is it a lie? I've felt like this before we even found out about Sly Blue." Trip spoke his feelings while he rolled a fighting Virus onto his stomach.

The older man thrashed, his soft cock flopping about. Aoba enjoyed the view. Virus was fit but he couldn't take on Trip. In little time Virus was pulled onto all fours with Trip holding his waist. Virus rocked forward towards Aoba in an attempt to pull away, but Trip roughly pulled him back. Virus' ass was flush to Trip's hips. The bigger man moved to line his cock up with Virus' entrance.

"Wait." Aoba said. He then pushed Virus' upper body down and climbed over his back. Trip watched with bated breath, but he didn't stop him. Aoba spat on Trip's dick before he dipped down and spit onto Virus' hole. As much as he, himself, enjoyed the pain he didn't image Virus would. It wasn't much but it was something. Aoba flicked his tongue across the wet hole and looked up to Trip with begging eyes. Trip nodded, his face blushing. With permission Aoba continued to eat Virus out.

"Aoba! What are you doing! Trip, why are you letting him do this!? Stop!" Virus cried. He tried to buck Aoba off of him but Trip's grip on his waist was too strong. Aoba used his hands to pull Virus' cheeks apart, exposing more of his entrance. He sucked and licked at the puckering hole, preparing it.

"Virus, you should know I'm an expert at anal. Let me do this for you." Aoba said wiggling his tongue into the weakening hole. Virus' body went slack, more than just his hole was weakening.

"Trip! Trip, please! We can have Aoba-san together! Let's do Aoba together!" Virus pleaded, but his tone sounded of hopelessness. His resolve was breaking.

Aoba sucked one last time before kissing the newly gaping hole. He then spit on Trip's raging member again before looking up into his eyes. Aoba's hands were still parting Virus' cheeks.

"He's ready." Aoba whispered.

Trip took a breath and looked down at what Aoba was presenting him. His pupils dilated. He grabbed his dick and pressed the tip to the other's entrance. Aoba felt the body beneath him tense.

"Relax, Virus. It will go in smoother." Aoba coached as he watched the head disappear into Virus' body.

"Fuck you. Fuck you both!" Virus cried through gritted teeth but his body went limp in submission.

Though he didn't want to,Virus was surrendering. Really, what choice did he have? Aoba smiled and pulled the hole open wider. Trip jutted forward pressing in.

"Ahhhh!" Virus yelled as his body went rigid again.

"Relax. Deep breath in through your nose and out through your mouth." Aoba said then demonstrated. He heard Virus breathe with him, following his lead. It was invigorating that the older man was being so obedient. Though, Aoba supposed, it was more intelligence than obedience. Of course Virus would listen to Aoba when it came to receiving anal. Aoba could write a book on it.

"It hurts!" Virus cried as Trip slowly inched in. Aoba began to massage hoping to relax the area even more. He looked up at Trip to see how he was handling it. He was met with hungry blue eyes and a mouth that descended on him. Aoba eagerly kissed back, opening his mouth to let Trip's tongue slip in. Aoba felt a sharp nip to his lower lip and taste of blood filled his mouth. Aoba's dick stiffened and he ground his bleeding member against Virus' back.

"Ah!" Virus cried.

"Keep breathing and relax. It'll feel better. It'll feel good." Aoba sighed after the kiss.

"It's in all the way." Trip said as he settled his hips against Virus'. He had taken his time and was considerate. Aoba gave Trip a quick peck, which left a small smear of blood, before backing up off of Virus. Leaving Trip to fulfill his fantasy.

Aoba looked at Virus' face for the first time since he'd been penetrated. The man had the side of his red, tear streaked face pressed into the bed. His brows were furrowed and his jaw was clinched. His glasses were askew and the image made him look very young. Aoba reached out to fix the glasses as Trip pulled back.

Virus took in a sharp breath and held it.

"Exhale." Aoba reminded as he set the glasses properly.

Virus let out a shaky breath. Trip then pulled back even further, making Virus scream, before slipping back in. Trip was really being gentle and very cautious. Aoba hoped that Virus was enough to satisfy that side of Trip. Aoba wanted the sadistic side. Though, he could handle a gentle fuck every now and then.

"I love you, Virus." Trip said as the cries lessened. Virus' hands moved to grasp at Aoba's and squeezed. He was still in pain...but there was something else too. Virus had a semi bouncing between his legs.

Aoba squeezed back. "You're doing really good." He encouraged. He legitimately wanted Virus to enjoy the experience. To enjoy being fucked.

Aoba watched as Trip's movements became faster and Virus' sobs turned into moans. He delighted as he saw a line of liquid drip from Virus' dick. Aoba felt like his own member was getting neglected. It stood erect next to Virus' head and was beginning to ache unbearably. Aoba hadn't gone soft since the belt buckle grind and he needed relief. He released one of Virus' hands and reached for himself, but was surprised when he saw Trip's hand lace into Virus' hair and tug up.

"Ah! Don't...pull!" Virus yelled as Trip continued to rhythmically fuck.

"Suck him." Trip ordered patting Virus on the head. Aoba's eyes widened in surprise. So, Trip was thinking about him too. He really did care.

Aoba rose to his knees and put his cock to Virus' face. With the underside still bleeding it left a beautiful red trail across his lips. Virus' looked over his glasses and into Aoba's eyes. Aoba wasn't sure what Virus was thinking. The expression could've been one of defeat or one of uncertainty.

"It's okay." Aoba urged hoping that Virus just needed a nudge. Virus looked at the dick before him and licked his lips. With a deep breath he then enveloped it. Aoba gasped in surprise. Trip leaned over Virus' body to get a look him moving up and down the bleeding shaft.

"You don't have to watch your teeth. He likes it." Trip breathed out as he began slamming into Virus with force.

Aoba moaned as Virus raked his teeth along the already wounded underside. Aoba saw dribbles of red saliva run down Virus' chin. It was just a superficial cut, but with all the blood racing to that part of his body, it must've been bleeding horribly.

"Virus, that feels so good." Aoba said running his hands through the blond hair bobbing at his crotch. At the praise Virus sucked harder, causing lewd noises to resound. It wasn't long before Aoba felt his body hum with impending climax.

"I'm gonna come!" Aoba gasped looking to Trip.

Trip reached over and pulled Aoba into a kiss while pounding faster and deeper into Virus. Aoba emptied his load into the hot, awaiting mouth. Virus promptly spit and coughed, he wasn't used to it yet. Trip then released Aoba, his mouth looked like he was wearing rouge, and let out a yell while pushing flush against Virus' ass.

"I'm coming!" Trip announced leaning over the quivering body under him.

"Touch me! Touch me!" Virus yelled as he was filled. Trip wasted no time reaching around and pulling at Virus' hard dick. Aoba watched as a few short strokes sent semen shooting across the bed to mix with what Virus had spat out earlier.

For a moment all three men were frozen. The only movement was from their ragged breathing and dripping fluids. Finally, Aoba heard a wet pop that meant Trip had exited Virus, who promptly collapsed into their filth. They were going to have to sleep somewhere else tonight or change sheets.

"Virus?" Trip whispered leaning over the exhausted body beneath him. Trip stroked at the blond hair and tucked a few strands behind Virus' ear.

"What?" Virus asked with a hint of annoyance.

Trip looked at Aoba with worrisome eyes.

"How are you?" Trip asked turning back to Virus.

There was a pause then a small laugh. Aoba and Trip looked on in surprise as Virus turned over with a smile on his face.

"I've just lost my anal virginity, sucked a bloody dick, oh, and I'm still dog ass tired from work today!" Virus said before holding his arms out to Trip, "I need a bath now and I expect you to take responsibility, Trip. You're the reason I'm filthy." Virus said while looking down, his face pink. Aoba had a feeling that 'take responsibility' phrase meant more than just a bath.

Trip reached out and pulled Virus into a bridal style hold. Aoba met Trip's gaze and mouthed, 'I told you so!' Trip replied with a smile that reached his beautiful eyes.

Trip carried Virus and Aoba to the tub separately. Aoba may have been an active participant in bed with them that night, but he knew who was in charge and he didn't want to over step his bounds. So when Trip carried Virus off Aoba patiently awaited his turn, not stepping one foot off the bed.

Trip lowered Aoba into the tub opposite of Virus. The tub was rather large but their feet still reached each other's chest. Virus picked up Aoba's left foot.

"Is there no part of your body that isn't bleeding?" He asked resting the foot on his chest.

Aoba laughed, "Sorry, it makes the water dirty."

"Yeah, it'll make my bed dirty too. Oh well, I can always get new sheets." Virus replied splashing water up onto Aoba's foot.

Aoba smiled, he knew where he was sleeping that night.

Trip lathered up a pouf and began scrubbing Virus thoroughly. While his back was being worked on Virus flashed Aoba a mischievous grin. He then reached back and pulled Trip down into the tub. The water over flowed with three grown men occupying it.

Aoba laughed. Did those two know how cute they could be?

Trip smiled for a second before wearing a serious expression. He looked down at Virus.

"Are you okay?" He asked placing a soapy hand on the side of Virus' face.

Virus smiled, "I'm fine, Trip."

"Are you really? You don't hate me?" Trip continued to question.

Virus placed a hand on the back of Trip's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Their first kiss. Aoba watched with interest.

"You know, I might have been repressing feelings for a long time too." Virus said when they separated. "I just didn't expect to bottom. Now, finish cleaning us and take us to bed. That's your punishment."

Trip let out a small laugh and continued his scrubbing. When he finished he wrapped Aoba's feet in gauze and carried them one by one to Virus' bed.

"Are you sure about this?" Desire asked Reason.

"You are more suited for this environment than I am. You're happy here. I desire Midorijima. I...I am Desire here...and you are Reason now. In this situation we're reversed."

Aoba sighed as his mind settled and the other him retreated where he would dream of Midorijima. He reached out and cuddled to the body that was closest to him. He prayed he never would see Midorijima again.


End file.
